Nie lubię samotności
by useernamee
Summary: One-shot. Przyjemny wieczór Effie i Haymitcha. Bo nikt nie lubi samotności. Effie/Haymitch.


-Haymitchu Abernathy jeśli w tej chwili nie odstawisz tej butelki whiskey osobiście dam ci nią w twarz! - wrzasnęła Effie jeżąc swoje różowo-fioletowe loki. Ten nie uraczył jej nawet przelotnym spojrzeniem. Jedynie uniósł butlę pełną złotawo-brunatnego płynu w geście toastu, bełkocząc: -Zdrowie wszystkich pięknych pań! I twoje Effie... także. Trinket słysząc te słowa wytrąciła Haymitchowi alkohol z ręki, a jej włosy jakimś magicznym sposobem zaczęły przybierać jaskrawoczerwony kolor. -Czy jest coś co chcesz mi powiedzieć? - spytała oburzona kobieta, patrząc wściekle na swego rozmówcę. Gdyby wzrok zabijał, Haymitch zapewne leżałby już martwy. -Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie jak wiele, skarbie - powiedział Abernathy zbilażając swoją twarz do twarzy Effie. Trinket czuła w tamtym momencie tylko dwie rzeczy. Opary alkoholu wydobywające się z ust Haymitcha oraz jej własne serce usiłujące wyrwać się z piersi. -Mamy czas - ucięła kobieta odsuwając się od alkoholika i przywdziewając niemal pokerowy wyraz twarzy. Haymitch jedynie spojrzał na nią, usadowił się wygodniej na skórzanym, szerokim fotelu i poklepał miejsce na swoich kolanach. Effie wytrzeszczyła oczy, a jej włosy zabarwiły się na różowo. -O co chodzi, skarbie? Jesteśmy dorośli, prawda? - powiedział z udawaną powagą Abernathy, po czy uśmiechnął się łobuzersko. Trinket, niby to w geście oburzenia uniosła wysoko głowę, tak naprawdę usiłując ukryć rumienieć, który wykwitł na jej twarzy. Rozejrzała się krótko po pokoju. Siedzieli sami salonie w domu Haymitcha w Wiosce Zwycięzców. Drzwi wejściowe jak zawsze nie były do końca domknięte, gdyż pewnego dnia, gdy alkoholik wracał z przyjęcia na cześć Katniss i Peety był tak napity, że usiłując otworzyć wrota wyrwał klamkę, której do dziś nie zamontował. Effie wiedziała, że do domu Abernathy'ego bez problemu mógł dostać się każdy ze zwycięzców lub z ich rodzin. Kobieta zdawała sobie też sprawę z faktu, iż gdyby zastali ją teraz siedzącą na kolanach Haymitcha w pomieszczeniu, w którym panował przyjemny półmrok, w kominku płonął ogień, a w tle płynęła klasyczna muzyka byłby to dla nich dość dwuznaczny widok. Mimo wszystkich minusów tej sytuacji Trinket podniosła się z kanapy, na której siedziała i bezceremonialnie usadowiła się na nogach przyjaciela, a ten zaś objął ją w pasie i przycisnął czule do swojego ciała. Efekt tego posunięcia był taki, iż w tamtym momencie mieszkanka Kapitolu prawie leżała na Haymichu, a jej włosy przybrały ciemny, krwistoczerwony kolor. -A więc? - zagadnęła Effie starając się utrzymać twarz jak najdalej twarzy Abernathy'ego. Alkoholik wzdrygnął się jakby wyrwany z transu, po czym spojrzał na Trinket pytającym wzrokiem. -Chyba chciałeś mi o czymś powiedzieć - szepnęła kobieta, odwracając wzrok od przyjaciela. -Ach, no tak! Ale spójrz na mnie, skarbie. Ja nie gryzę, naprawdę - zamruczał jej do ucha Haymitch. Effie mimowolnie zadrżała. Abernathy poczuł to i w duchu uśmiechnął się do siebie. -Po pierwsze, skarbie, chciałbym ci powiedzieć, że jak na ilość biżuterii i dodatków, które masz na sobie jesteś naprawdę bardzo lekka - powiedział, po czym uśmiechnął się wesoło. Kobieta tylko wywróciła oczami i czekała na kontynuajcję wypowiedzi alkoholika. -Po drugie, musisz wiedzieć, że whiskey nie jest jedyną miłością mojego życia - oczy Effie zamigotały wesoło. - Drugą jest wódka - Trinket spochmurniała. -Po trzecie, wiedz, że nie ma żadnej, ale to żadnej korzyści z prawdy. Są tylko same kłopoty. Po czwarte, najważniejsze, pragnę ci powiedzieć, że mimo głupoty, próżności, zawyżonej samooceny, braku poczucia humoru i zamiłowania do kapitolińskiego stylu... lubię cię - osatnie dwa słowa Haymitch wyszeptał kobiecie do ucha, pieszcząc ciepłym oddechem jej bladą skórę. Ta zaś, chcąc ukryć emocje gotujące się w niej niczym jedna, wielka zupa uczuć odparła ze stoickim spokojem: -Też mi powód do szczęścia... A Abernathy już byłby się na to nabrał, gdyby nie fakt, iż po chwili poczuł, jak Effie przytula się do jego torsu. Temu nie pozostało nic innego, jak tylko mocniej przycisnąć ją do siebie. Mijały minuty. Alkoholik i landrynka siedzieli wtuleni w siebie w zupełnej ciszy. W pewnym momencie Haymitch poczuł, że pierś Trinket unosi się i opada nierównomiernie. -Nie mam nikogo poza tobą, Katniss i Peetą - wyszeptała szlochając cicho. -Ja mam tylko ciebie i whiskey, a radzę sobie nieźle - odpowiedział z udawanym uśmiechem Abernathy. Kobieta uniosła się delikatnie, by spojrzeć Haymitchowi w oczy. -Nie lubię tego uczucia samotności, tej nieznośnej świadomości pustki - mówiła przez łzy. -Myślę, że znaczysz dla mnie więcej, niż mi się wcześniej wydawało - powiedział z powagą alkoholik. Twarz Effie spłonęła rumieńcem. Jej odpowiedź była jasna. Kobieta przysunęła twarz do twarzy Abernathy'ego łącząc ich usta w gorącym, smakującym alkoholem i miłością pocałunku. -Kocham cię, skarbie - wyszeptał Haymitch w usta kobiety. Żadne z nich już nigdy nie było same. Mieli siebie nawzajem i to było dla nich najważniejsze. 


End file.
